Grass plants may require certain conditions to thrive. Some factors for an optimum growing environment may include the proper amount of sun, proper air/water ratios, and/or proper soil temperatures. For example, turf grass areas, such as those on golf courses, are typically subject to moderate to heavy foot traffic on a daily or weekly basis. Excessive water retention in such areas is undesirable due to the damage that may occur as a result of foot traffic and other factors. Thus, turf grass areas are typically constructed to include some drainage capability. The soil profile of such areas may be constructed as an excavation into the soil native to the site. A high sand content root zone and frequently coarse sand or fine gravel sub-layers may be placed within this excavation. Subsurface drainage from this essentially closed basin is typically provided by drainage pipe(s) spaced from three (3) to six (6) meters apart and placed in shallow trenches in the sub-grade soil. The gravel layer(s) may promote rapid drainage of the root zone.
Damage to grass plants can also be caused by exposure to extreme (high or low) temperatures. Hydronic systems can provide heating or cooling to maintain desired root zone temperatures by pumping warm or cool fluid, such as water, from a holding tank to a grassy area via a supply pipe. The fluid is heated or cooled to a temperature at or near the desired root zone temperature, and is circulated under the grassy area through a network of in-ground flexible tubing. The working fluid is then returned to the holding tank after circulation.